All Because Of Him
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Her hair wasn't as bouncy, her smile wasn't as bright, her personality wasn't as bubbly. It was all because of him. One-shot.


She shivered at the cold air and she knew her lips are purple.

Even her puffy winter coat couldn't help her.

She stepped off her front steps and walked down the sidewalk.

"Like the ocean needs the moon to take the tides away..." She sang the song softly. She smiled as her hair swayed along with the music.

She looked over to the giant lake by the playground.

No one goes by there except her.

She walks over and sits on the shore below the dock.

She watches the cold water sway to her song.

She smiles brightly at the full orange moon.

"Miss?" She whips around and sees a young man there. Actually, she hadn't seen his face or anything else but she knew.

"Yeah?" Her voice was just above a whisper. He smiled at her voice and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but why are you here? I mean, I usually sit here." She smiled even though she didn't really know the answer.

"I don't really know. My life's fine, my friends are nice, my parents aren't divorced or anything, I just...I just like to stop and smell the roses."

"That's..Really insightful." She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, that's how I roll." He chuckled at her lame joke and she did too.

"So how about you?" He sighed and she could tell he looked frustrated.

"It's just that...I've changed. Everyone tells me that. That I'm a jerk, that I'm harsh, that I'm mean. I haven't changed, but they're making me. So I thought I'd come here." She nodded, understanding.

"I know how you feel." He scoffed and she took it as a harsh insult.

"What?" He shook his head. "You have no idea how I feel." She felt her blood boil. "You feel thatyou even want you to change but you can't and you get mad at yourself and take it out on others."

His smile was geuinine. "Exactly." She smiled.

"So, I gotta go." She nodded and murmured soemthing that even herself couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I need some sleep." He looked up in confusion and she smiled.

"It's like 10:00 at night." He made a gasp and ran off.

She chuckled and left too.

* * *

She sat at the shore and looked around for him.

She bit her bottom lip tenderly and she sang the song again.

"Like the ocean needs the moon to take tides away, all we need some little time to chase the blues away.." She swayed with the beat.

"Miss?" She jumped in freight.

She screamed in terror but stopped when she noticed the man.

"Sorry." She could feel her cheeks burning and she internally thanked the night that he couldn't see her.

"It's okay, I'm very jumpy." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're here with me." She grinned.

"Me too."

"You know, no one understands me like you do."

He held her close and they watched the stars sparkle under the moonlight.

* * *

It had been a month since that night and they've been with each other everynight at the lake.

One night, he didn't come.

She waited and waited.

"He's not coming." She let the pressure off her lip.

She sighed. "And I didn't even get his name."

She stared at the clouds and the full moon. Her hair stayed still as if the song didn't exist.

"It was all a fairytale dream." She told herself and she sighed.

She frowned and hummed the song but it didn't have the same beat.

She stared at the stars and they didn't sparkle back at her.

Her hair was not as bouncy as now.

Her smile wasn't as bright.

Her personality wasn't as bubbly.

All the happiness was because of him.

And then he left.

* * *

She grew older and so did he.

Soon, she was 30.

She walked along the road and look around. She noticed a young couple by the lake.

She smiled and bit her lip.

She hasn't seen the man since then.

It didn't help that she didn't know his name.

She watched the young boy chuckle at what the girl said and she did too.

She sighed and walked to a tree by the shore. She watched the couple laugh and play around together.

Se felt tears sting her eyes.

She let them flow.

It was all because of him.

**So? Was it good?**

**yea, no names in this.**

**It could be Caitlyn and Nate, Mitchie and Shane but I had Shane and Tess in mind.**

**So..Review!**


End file.
